Together We Stand
by Blackfire-Autobot
Summary: As the Autobot-Decepticon war on Earth still wages, a young femme faces the loss of her creator, becoming quiet and reserved despite the attempts of her friends. But with Decepticon attacks becoming more frequent, she has to get back into action. With the help of a Prime, a saboteur and two weapon specialists, will revenge finally be hers? (Eventual Optimus/OC)


Together We Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except my OC Blackfire! Shadow belongs to Autobot Shadow Prime and is used with her permission.

**Chapter 1**

_The young femme followed behind her creator, the twenty foot tall dark grey mech signalled for his daughter to get into the shadows and use her small size to get around the other side of the small Decepticon patrol, only three, shouldn't be too hard. Blackfire crept forward, keeping low, she'd learnt how to fight at an early age, at fifteen vorns now, and she'd probably been doing this sort of thing for at least four or five vorns now. Her green optics studied the 'Cons, drawing her knife as she got closer, Flint glanced over at his daughter, she was watching him. The mech gave her the signal and the two struck as one. Blackfire took down one, Flint taking the other two._

_**Not bad, little spark. (Flint)**_

_**Thanks dad.**_

_The two moved on, entering another room. As they moved into the centre of the room, lights turned on, blinding the pair for a few seconds. Once her sight returned, she saw the big grey shape coming towards them, a silver one to her left and a black one on her right, closest to her father._

"_The Autobots sending sparklings into war zones now?" the big grey one asked._

_Flint stood in front of Blackfire, forcing the Decepticon to look away from the femme._

_**Optimus, we've been spotted. (Flint)**_

_**Can you get out before they get to you? (Optimus Prime)**_

_**It's Megatron, sir. I doubt it, and I'm not putting Blackie in unnecessary danger. I highly doubt he'll harm her. (Flint)**_

_**Dad, I'm not a sparkling, I hate it but I can run away, y'know. And did you say Megatron? As in, big evil glitch with a really ugly mug Megatron?**_

_**Your creator is correct, Blackfire. Trying to escape will only make you both a bigger target. Myself, Ironhide, Shadow, Ratchet and Jazz are moving in, we will be there shortly. (Optimus Prime)**_

"_Starscream, Shockwave, keep them still," the mech ordered. Shockwave grabbed Flint, Starscream went to Blackfire, shoving her to her knees none too gently._

"_Don't touch her you Pit-spawned fragger!" Flint snarled as he too was pushed to his knees, his daughter's safety was the only thing on his processor._

_The grey mech stepped forward, punching Flint square in the jaw._

"_Leave him alone you ugly…" the mech slammed his fist into her, the femme falling to the side, the mech kicked her hard, the youngling crying out._

"_You find it amusing to beat up defenceless femmes, Megatron?" Flint snapped._

_Megatron glared at her creator, moving away from her. Starscream forced her back on her knees, the youngling watching as the Decepticon leader waltzed up to her creator, a sword dropped out of his subspace as he stopped in front of the grey Autobot._

"_Don't worry, you won't be seeing much anymore," the 'Con plunged the sword straight into Flint's chest, when he pulled the blade out, energon spurted from the wound._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Oops, I slipped," Megatron laughed as the little femme scurried to her sire's side._

"_Daddy, you're ok. Ratchet's gonna be here soon, you're gonna be fine."_

"_No I'm not. I'm sorry, Baby," came the quiet answer._

"_Please, don't leave me. Daddy, I need you!" she stayed by him, not even looking up as she heard the other Autobots arrive, cannons blazing._

"_You'll be ok, little spark."_

_**Look after my little girl for me. (Flint)**_

"_I love you little spark. Never forget that."_

_The blue optics flickered and then dimmed, the grey mech's body falling limp._

Blackfire woke up in her room, shivering uncontrollably with fear. Her creator had been killed one week ago today and she'd stayed quiet, refusing to talk to anyone but Ratchet when he came to check on her, making sure she was still drinking energon, stuff like that.

She heard a knock on her door, looking up as she watched the medic enter for the first time that morning.

"Morning Blackfire."

She just stared at her servos.

"You can't stay in here for the rest of your life."

_No, but I can try_, she thought.

The green medic vented, he'd never met a femme so stubborn, he got up and held out a servo to the youngling, she looked up at him staring at his servo.

"Come on, Shadow wants to see you, and you know if you don't go to her she'll come to you."

The black based orange flamed femmeling gave a simple nod, getting up on her own, Ratchet walked in front of her, leading her towards Optimus' office. So he left out the Prime wanted to see her, not Shadow, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it's good! Don't forget to drop me a review! Thanks!**


End file.
